


I Never Knew I Needed You

by yourlocaltranskid



Series: Wayhaught Character Studies [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: If you told Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp that heartbreak will lead to change, they wouldn't believe you at first. Not until they met each other.orCharacter Studies no one asked for.





	1. Fake Love

**Author's Note:**

> "Love you so bad, love you so bad Mold a pretty lie for you. Love it’s so mad, love it’s so mad. Try to erase myself and make me your doll" -Fake Love by BTS
> 
> Waverly was always the perfect Earp, perfect A's, cheer captain and nicest person in the town. But when Nicole Haught came into town it changed her life and her view of herself.

Waverly knew there was something special about Nicole Haught. Something she never felt before, there was a spark between the two that she never felt before. Was this love? It can’t be, she was with Champ, head cheerleader, straight A-student, and a master of ancient languages and histories.

Yet, a beautiful redhead comes into Shorty’s one day and makes her questions her life and sexuality, all within a few moments. Where has Nicole been her whole life, Waverly knew from being a small town there are limited dating options but she never thought she would fall in love with another woman.

A beautiful redhead that was a police officer and who was top of her class from the big city, she is so cocky but someone who made Waverly felt safe. After the break up with Champ, Waverly felt a pressure get lifted from her shoulders, a weight that has been following her for years now.

Waverly always was the “perfect” Earp, she never got in trouble, unlike her older sister. She never expected to be with her high school boyfriend for long, and should have known better but when Nicole came into Shorty’s that one day she knew that she was going to change her world.

Coming from a small town Waverly thought she had to be this ideal image that everyone would love and they would forget her cursed last name. She pretended to be someone she was not and made sure no one knew what was going on with her life. But Nicole did not care who she was, Earp or not, Nicole always was there. From calling her after the hostage situation to driving her back into town, Nicole always was there to support her.

Waverly didn’t have to pretend around her, instead of for brief moments she was allowed to be herself and possibly loved by someone else. This was a chance she was willing to make for herself and Nicole. Remembering what Gus said to her that day, Waverly grabbed her keys and was about to go to the Sheriff's Office to see a certain redhead officer.


	2. I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I open my eyes under the cold blue sky, the pouring sunlight makes me dizzy. I lose my breath and my heart pounds, I can easily feel that I'm alive."-I'm Fine by BTS
> 
> Heartbreak can change people, days turn gray but change can make the process go quicker.
> 
> or
> 
> A short character study of Nicole Haught and her journey to Purgatory.

“I’m sorry” “Don’t be” was the last thing we said to each other before she left our home, she drove for hours and never came back.

“I trusted you” was the last text she sent. A trust that was broken as well, a trust that can’t ever be rebuilt. A lifetime of sadness and pain came after, she trusted me when nobody else did.

“I loved you” that's all she wrote on the post-it note on the packet of papers. Nothing more, nothing less. The divorce papers were signed and submitted, ready to be finalized.

It’s been four years since we talked, four years too long. A promise of love that was broken, a promise that was forgotten ever so soon. She loved me when I didn’t even love myself.

Now standing at the doorway of the empty kitchen, boxes already packed into the moving van. A new life begins when an old one finally ends. A new chapter starts as the old one finally finishes, after four years of heartbreak, change finally came.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The van finally arrived at the small home in the even smaller town, the day was warm and sunny and perfect to move in.

Heartbreak can hurt someone, but growth can come out of it. The warm breeze welcomed me into my new home, smaller than the one had before but nonetheless welcoming.

Years of laughter, tears, and memories have been stuffed into boxes, ready to be unpacked and arranged into the home. Funny how life can change over a short period of time, funny how much a person can change over time in a marriage.

No one said love was easy and no one said marriage would get easier over time. Boxes and furniture soon filled the empty house, soon morning turned to afternoon.

Moving in once was hard, moving in twice would have been easier if life was different. Hopefully, this would be the last time moving in, in a long time.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Working in a small sheriff office is a change from the busy city life, far different from the police academy for sure.

Days either go by quickly or quite slowly depending on how many drunks were needing to be arrested or how many lost cats that needed forms to be filled out. But change is good. Change helps the process go much quicker.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The townspeople seem nice enough, a handful were what you would expect from a small town, but a pleasant surprise from the city life. Partoling town there would be the possibility of getting stopped by someone's grandma and listening to the town's gossip.

This gossip often leads her to learn more about people and families who were well known in the small town. One of them happens to be a beautiful girl named Waverly Earp, voted to be the “Nicest Girl in Purgatory” and smartest head cheerleader that ever lived in Purgatory.

Learning more from the gossip each day, this Ms.Earp happens to have a radio clown as a boyfriend, high school sweethearts. This doesn’t stop the feelings through, walking past the local bar and peeking in to see a young tan woman working at the bar.

One day would be the day we finally meet, but not today.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally, the courage has come, taking hours to figure out what to say and what to do. The courage finally washed over the nerves, standing at the door watching the tap break, a small laugh starts to form.

“I didn’t know Shorty’s had a wet t-shirt competition”

As she turned and our eyes met, time stopped. Today was the day that a new chapter begins and the old one ends.


	3. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Euphoria, take my hands now, you are the cause of my euphoria. Euphoria, close the door now when I’m with you I’m in utopia” - Euphoria by BTS
> 
> If you ask anyone what is their euphoria or utopia it various. If you ask them a year ago and again now it can change over time.

Euphoria is defined as a feeling of intense happiness or excitement. 

Utopia is defined as a state in which everything is perfect. 

Asking what causes someone euphoria varies from time and place. Asking what is their utopia also various. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If someone asked Waverly what was her euphoria a year ago she would have responded working in Shorty’s with her aunt, her boyfriend, her friends, and her online courses.

If you asked what is her utopia she would answer in Purgatory or the homestead.

Young and smart, yet a troubled past and no means to explore, Waverly seemed to have it all. A loving boyfriend, close friends and family and soon a college degree. Her life seemed perfect.

Was this euphoria? Surely. 

Was she in utopia? One may say.

But it doesn’t seem perfect or happy. Maybe it was her age, maybe it’s the small town, maybe she just hasn’t found herself yet.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If anyone asked Nicole Haught what was her euphoria several ago, she would gladly say graduating top of her class and her wife.

If anyone asked her what her utopia she would say the big city life, her apartment that she shared with her wife.

Sharp and witty Nicole Haught seems to have it all, a beautiful wife who was a doctor and a well-paying position within the city police force. Ready to embark on the next chapter of her life, ready for the unknown.

Growing up Nicole’s life wasn’t the easiest, hippie parents that were not around, eventually kicked out of her home for not being gay but for being a cop. 

But life isn’t perfect and so was her marriage. Both tried to save it, going to therapy, going on vacations, but nothing worked. The divorce was not a surprise to anyone, not to them, not to their friends or family. It was a matter of time before they finalize the paperwork.

Both agreed to part ways and stay in touch in need be. The feelings of euphoria and utopia were gone.

Was she in euphoria? She once was.

Was she in her utopia? Maybe.

Maybe it’s the city life, maybe it was the hippie parents. Or it was the rushed marriage and the rocking climbing. But who knows what truly is their euphoria and utopia?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If you asked Waverly want is her euphoria now she would answer her girlfriend, her sister, her friends, and her job

If you asked what is her utopia she will answer the arms of her girlfriend, the homestead filled with her family and friends, her chosen family.

The homestead once filled with pain and lost now filled with love and laughter. A feeling that was long lost after pain and suffering throughout the years. 

Was she in euphoria? Absolutely.

Was she in her utopia? Now she is.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now asking Nicole what is her euphoria she would gladly say her girlfriend, her new job and her new chosen family.

Asking her what her utopia is she would say Purgatory, the Sheriff's office or with Waverly and her friends, her new family. 

She finally understands why she moved to Purgatory, not for the job but being able to truly understand herself. Maybe it’s the small town, maybe just maybe she just found her euphoria and utopia.

Was she in euphoria? Without a doubt.

Was she in her utopia? She never wants to leave it.


End file.
